


Man in a Uniform

by rabbitslove



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitslove/pseuds/rabbitslove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Relationships between Jesse Cardoza and OC, and Ryan Wolfe and OC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sue's POV

"Team, this is Sue Renae. She's going to be joining to be a part of the team as of now," Horatio said. "Ryan, she's official under your care. You must show her how we do things here... And keep her safe. Anything that happens to her will be on you."

"Yes, H," Ryan said. as if I was an extra burden he had to carry on his shoulders.

We stood in the break room, all nine of us. Horatio had introduced me to everyone except one man, who had come in late. The man now stood in the back of the room, leaned up against the wall, his arm crossed in front of his chest. He wore a white button up tucked into black slacks, black dress shoes, and a purple tie. His black hair was neatly styled with gel, and his facial expression was sly and knowing. He smirked as if a joke had been made. His mustache and beard were closely trimmed and well-kept. All-in-all, I found him very handsome.

"It is our duty as a team to make Sue's time with us as pleasant as possible. _Everyone_ is to be nice to her, and _everyone_ is to help show her around. Understood?" Horatio asked in his commanding voice.

"Understood," everyone said. I thought I caught the tone of the voice of the unknown man. It was husky, masculine, and thick.

"Then get to work," Horatio said, his voice hinting at a tease. But with him, I couldn't be sure.

Everyone hurried out, except for Ryan. I watched as the unknown man walked away. I was hoping to catch his name, but evidently I hoped in vain.

"What are we doing, Ryan?" I asked.

"I'm going to show you around, then we'll see where you're needed," Ryan said. Once again, I kind of got the sense that Ryan only felt burdened by me, and that his promise to Horatio was the only thing that made him actually interact with me.

Gathering all of this from the look on his face and the tone of his voice, I said to Ryan, "Please do. I plan on working here for a while." Then, I exited the room first, and headed over to the armory. Horatio had already given me a tour of the lab, so what Ryan told me was no new news. Afterwards, we peeked in on Calliegh at ballistics.

"Need any help, Calliegh?" I asked cheerfully.

A gun shot. Calliegh looked up. "Can you pull the rounds and take them to Jesse? He's waiting for me back in his lab so that he can compare the bullet to the one found in our vic."

"Jesse?" I asked. Could this be the unknown man.

"You know, the guy standing in the back of the room," Calliegh paused in her act of loading another bullet into the gun to look up at me. "I thought Horatio introduced you to him."

My suspicions confirmed. My act in vain made no longer in vain. "H introduced me to everybody but him, I suppose. I think Ryan pointed out his lab to me."

After a couple more round from different guns, I pulled the rounds and took them to the said lab. He was there, standing in a white lab coat, his posture spoke of slight impatience.

"New girl, right?" he asked.

I let out a small laugh. "I'm hardly a girl anymore," I said. "But yes, I guess you could call me that. Or you could call me Sue." I held out my hand to shake his. In my other was the evidence bags containing Calliegh's bullets.

"Jesse," he replied, extending his hand to mine. "Do you know where Calliegh is with my bullets?"

"She sent me," I said, holding up the bags for him to see.

"Excellent," he took the bags from me. "Care to help me?"

"Not at all," I said, putting on my own lab coat and gloves.

I waited while he took out one bullet and got it ready for comparison. After he took a look, he motioned for me to look.

I sighed in disappointment. "Not a match."

"No, but there are plenty more to compare," Jesse said.

We went through all of the bullets, with me ever aware of Ryan's presence in the back of the room.

"This one's a match," I said.

"Yeah, look's like it," Jesse said. "The murder weapon is a glock. I'll put the word out." And then, he was gone.

"What's the about a murder?" I asked Ryan.

"How about you ask your new friend?" Ryan asked, a small fire in his eyes.

I was confused. What did I do to deserve this from him? And yet, I resolved, I would ask Jesse, my new friend, according to Ryan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is my first chapter of my first book on this website. How does it look so far?


	2. Chapter 2

_Sue's POV_

I decided to ignore Ryan as I went about my day. I was busy helping Natalie and the others so I didn't get the chance to talk to Jesse about the case. And I was determined to hear about it from _him._ Finally, as I was walking out of the locker room, I spotted Jesse.

"Hey, Jesse, what's this whole murder case about?" I asked.

Confusion spread across his face. "No one told you? Not even Ryan?"

"Especially not Ryan," I said.

"Of course. For some odd reason he doesn't like you," Jesse said, walking closer. "But that doesn't mean the rest of us don't like you."

My face grew hot. Jesse was pretty closer now, almost close to touch noses. "What about the case?"

"I'll show you the file," he said. He walked past me, and I detected a slight change in his posture. Perhaps disappointment in his eyes.

We went to his lab, where he pulled out a case file. He opened it, revealing pictures of a dead man and the crime scene. A white sheet of paper operated as the crime report.

"Yesterday, at five o'clock sharp, Robert Dewlap was murdered. He was shot three times, in the head, in the heart, and in the arm. Tom discovered that the bullet wound in the arm had a blue fiber in it, possibly from the killer. The murder weapon has been determined, thanks to you. But we're short on leads," Jesse said, closing the folder. I was glad, because the picture of that dead body was making me ill.

"Tomorrow, we can see about checking out the body," Jesse said.

I nodded, a fresh wave of nausea rolling over me.

"Or maybe not," he said, seeing the look on my face. "How about, instead, I take you to dinner?"

"Dinner?" I asked, not knowing what to think. Here I was, first day on the job, about to throw up, and the hottest guy here was asking me to go to dinner with him. What did I say?

I decided to joke around. "After seeing those pictures, I think my appetite died," I said, belatedly realizing the pun I had created.

"Oh," Jesse simply said, his eyes betraying the disappointment his face and body language did not.

"But maybe this weekend?" I asked, trying to bring back his smile.

"Maybe," he said, and walked past me.

 

_Jesse's POV_

I should have known Sue wouldn't have wanted to eat after the image of a dead body, picture or otherwise, was still fresh in her mind.  But I had done my best to conceal the disappointment I felt when she said no. Out of the lab I went, and home I drove for. At home, I put on a basketball game and made myself dinner. My request to Sue was unexpected, even to me. How could I be so stupid, when I knew she couldn't be interested in me after having only just met me? Where did I get off being interested in her, if I followed the same logic? Maybe the expected dinner that was to be in four days would not be as I expected. Me and my mouth! Next thing I know, I'll be asking her to marry me!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sue's POV

When I came into the lab the next morning, the lights were off in each room. One by one, I turned them all on. Nobody was there, which was strange, since I walked past all of my coworkers' cars on my way to the lab. I walked into each lab, the armory, ballistics, every room. Then, I walked into the break room, and flipped on the lights.

"SURPRISE!" was the response to the light.

I jumped, and nearly pulled out my weapon, only to realize that my coworkers stood before me. All looked happy, except for Ryan, of course. Ryan had the same look that said I was a burden to him, and that he was forced into this. Jesse looked as if he had forgotten the events of yesterday.

"What's all this for?" I asked.

"We wanted to welcome you to the team," Jesse beamed.

"It was all Jesse's idea," Natalia said.

"Isn't he sweet?" Calliegh asked, with her slight southern drawl.

"Yeah. Sweet," I said, my mind taking me to the events of last night. Apparently Jesse was remembering, too, because his eyes half-blinked and his smile faltered for a moment.

"Well, we made you a muffin," Eric said, handing over the small pastry.

"Thanks," I said, taking the muffin. I made a small indent in it's surface when I bit into it.

"Alright. You guys had your fun. Time to get back to work," Frank said.

My coworkers begrudgingly walked out of the break room, leaving me in an awkward silence with Ryan while I finished my muffin. Finally, when I did finish, I turned to him. "Look, I know you don't like me, but what did I ever do to you? I didn't even know you until yesterday."

He didn't reply. His back was to me as he made a cup of coffee, so I couldn't see his face.

"Seriously. I can ask Horatio for someone else, someone like Jesse, to watch over me if you're not cool with it," I said.

"I can do my job perfectly well," Ryan said, his voice tense. He turned around, his eyes angry. "I don't need Jesse to come and save the day from the Big Bad Wolfe." And with that, he plonked down the cup of coffee in front of me and promptly left the break room, leaving me to run after him.

He took me to the morgue, where I examined the body under his and Tom's watchful eye. I had to fight wave after wave of nausea. Afterwards, Tom praised me. "Usually people get sick when they see a dead body for the first time," he said. I smiled under his praise, but found myself under Ryan's cold wing after we the morgue.

Ryan took me to his lab, where we examined the fiber found in the bullet wound of the vic.

"It's typical of the cotton found in most of the shirts made in the USA," Ryan said.

"What about the yellow stain in the middle?" I asked.

We ran it. "It looks like mustard," Ryan said.

"Great," I said. "Our killer had a mid-killing hunger rush."

"Maybe," Ryan added, "the killer still has the shirt with the stain."

"Doubt it," I said. "I wash my clothes at least once a week. Chances are our killer does, too."

A small little fire burned in Ryan's eyes for a second. "Or maybe he still has the shirt. But I don't think H wants me to take you out so early."

"Go ahead," I said. "Find the shirt, and I'll have someone show me around while you go. Someone like Jesse."

The fire grew bigger. "You're coming with me."


	4. Chapter 4

_Sue's POV_

We came back to the lab around the end of our shift, long after lunch, which I had yet to eat. I was hungry, I was tired, and I was pissed. We hadn't found a shirt at all. The trip was in vain. I had to hold myself back to refrain from slapping Ryan as hard as I can across his face. Instead, I stormed away from his car and into the lab. From there, I stormed into the lockers.

When I came out with my stuff, Horatio was chiding Ryan. Ryan looked defiant. Finally, Horatio stalked off to his office. Ryan spotted me and walked over.

"So?" I asked.

"So what?" he tersely responded.

"So what was that all about?" I asked.

"He told me not to take you on a errand without asking him first. It'll go on until he says you're ready to go out into the field," Ryan said.

"I told you I would gladly stay here," I said innocently.

"With Jesse," Ryan said in annoyance.

I shrugged. "What's wrong with Jesse?"

Ryan sighed, I new emotion flickering in his eyes: sadness. "You wouldn't understand."

"Wouldn't understand?" I said. "I'm a grown woman! How would I not understand!"

Ryan sighed again, but didn't answer. Instead, he said, "It's getting late out. Could I take you out to dinner?"

"I can make my own dinner," I grumbled and bumped into his shoulder as I passed him on my way out. He didn't even try to follow me.

 

_Jesse's POV_

I received a text later that night from Ryan. _This is all your fault._

I was taken aback. I had done things in the past that had upset Ryan, but what did I do now?

_What is it this time?_ I replied.

_Sue._

_Ah yes. Our newest team member that seems to believe that you hate her so much. Can't be true, though._

_It's not true._

Jesse waited. Finally, Ryan texted him again: _You're planning on stealing another girl away from me, aren't you? Can't you just be satisfied that you took Jennifer away form me?_

_Jennifer moved. She's no longer in our lives. Let it go._

_No! I won't let it go._

Jesse rolled his eyes and declined to answer any more of Ryan's texts. He knew that Ryan was still mad about the issue of Jennifer, but that had been over a year ago.

 

_Ryan's POV_

I saw the way Jesse looked at Sue on her first day as part of the team, knew what was going to happen. I'll admit, I liked Sue, ad I didn't want Jesse to take Sue from me like he did Jennifer. This time, I won't let Jesse stray Sue's sights from me.

What sights? I asked myself. It was plain obvious that Sue didn't like me, her sights were on Jesse. Shame on me, for acting so horrendously when we first met. I now knew the errors of my way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sue's POV

I walked into work the next day ready to give Ryan hell. After a quick cup of coffee from the break room, I went to Ryan's lab, which was my lab for the time being. I was blind-sided by the warm smile he gave me as I walked in. Then, he handed me a warm muffin.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked cautiously.

"Nothing," Ryan said. "Come one, you don't trust me?"

"Should I?" I asked.

"H had me show you the ropes because he knew he could trust you. If H trusts me, why can't you trust me?" Ryan asked.

"Have I been dreaming all the times you've been pissy to me?" I asked, tentatively taking a bite of the muffin. I was instantly rewarded with a burst of gooey chocolate from the middle.

"It's not you," Ryan said, his smile turning into a frown and his head turning to the ground.

"Then who is it?" I asked, rewarding myself with another bite.

"Jesse."

I nearly choked on my bite of muffin. "Jesse is the nicest, sweetest guy I've ever met. I can't imagine he'd do anything wrong."

"You better reimagine," Ryan said, and motioned for me to sit down next to him. I did, and he launched into a long story about him Jesse, and a girl named Jennifer.

After the story, I sat stunned, my muffing half-eaten. "He really did?" I asked quietly.

Ryan nodded, the sadness of yesterday returning to his eyes.

"Jesse seemed so sweet," I said.

"Don't get me wrong," Ryan said. "Jesse _is_ nice. Maybe too nice."

Then, Ryan broke off a piece of muffin and gently guided the piece into my mouth. I needed to keep my strength up, he said.

 

At lunch, I allowed Ryan to take me out to lunch. When we returned, Jesse turned to smile and wave, but I pretended to notice. I could feel Jesse's disappointed eyes on my back as I walked away.

I was working on an analysis in Ryan's lab, and Ryan was doing an errand for Horatio, when Calliegh walked in.

"Hey, can you run this for me, and then run it over to Jesse? He's in his lab. I would do it myself, but I have to log in the evidence," Calliegh said.

"Jesse?" I asked.

"Yeah. What's wrong with Jesse? You and him hit it off so easily before," Calliegh said.

"Ryan told me about Jesse and Jennifer," I blurted out.

Calliegh made a clicking noise with her tongue. "That again? Both of those boys are so biased about what happened. You need the opinion of someone like me. I wasn't involved, so bias in isn't a concern."

"Go ahead," I nodded.

"Well, Jennifer was a real swell girl that Ryan had met on his of-duty," Calliegh began. "They hit it off real early on, started dating, you know. Then, Jennifer went to go bring Ryan lunch while he was here, working on a case. Jesse took one look at her and saw stars. He didn't know she was Ryan's girlfriend. None of us did, because she never came to the lab and he never really talked about her.

"Well, Jennifer began cheating behind Ryan's back with Jesse. Really, it was Jesse was being very persistent in his flirting with Jessica. Ryan figured out, he had a big argument with Jesse in front of Jennifer, and Jennifer chose Jesse. The rivalry was so great between the two guys that Jennifer cut it off with Jesse and moved."

"That's different from what Ryan told me," I said.

"Jesse will tell you that Jennifer was all over him, ad he tried to stop it," Calliegh said.

There was a pause, then I said, "Thank you, Calliegh."

"No problem," Calliegh said, then disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sue's POV

I analyzed the evidence, a bloody tissue, and took my time walking over to Jesse's lab. He smiled at me when I came in. I forced myself to smile back calmly.

"How may I help you?" he asked.

"I analyzed the bloody tissue from our crime scene," I said.

"And?" Jesse asked eagerly. "Was it a match to our vic?"

"No," I said. "It's a match to Gordon McFrey. Did time in 1990 for the assault and murder of an officer with a deadly weapon."

"Any relation to our vic?" Jesse asked.

"The officer McFrey killed was our vic's brother," I said.

"So Gordon kills Officer McFrey, something happens within ten or so years, and now he goes for the brother? Jesse asked.

"Not quite," I said. "Gordon's still in jail."

"I'll go check up on Gordon," Jesse said. "On the mean time, can you finish analyzing the note left at the scene?"

I nodded, because how was I supposed to say no? Jesse left as fast as I had come.

 

Two hours later, after I had discovered two fingerprints on the note, Jesse came back.

"What have you got?" I asked.

"Gordon has had a close eye kept on him. He hasn't left jail for a second," Jesse said. "What do you have?"

"Two fingerprints on the note, possibly both from vic or the suspect," I said. "I'm running them now."

"Great," Jesse said, getting closer.

"What are you doing?" I asked, taking a step back and hitting the glass table.

"You'll see," Jesse said, getting ever so closer. A mischievous glint appeared in his eyes.

My breath hitched as he wrapped his arms around me and pressed his lips against mine. My arms were immediately around his neck. The kiss deepened and I realized Jesse had his hand on the table behind me so he could hold himself up.

This kiss went on for a good thirty seconds before we heard a cough. Jesse jumped away from me and I attempted to smooth out my hair.

Ryan was standing in the lab. "Do I even need to ask?"

"Look-" Jesse started.

Ryan shook his head. "It's so obvious now. You two were meant for each other." He turned away from us. As he walked away, he said, "Don't worry, I won't tell H this time."

I looked at Jesse, my mouth still open in a silent protest. Jesse returned my look, guilt lacing his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sue's POV

I walked out of the lab after work, still feeling embarrassed for having been caught kissing Jesse by Ryan. Jesse had explained to me the consequences of that kiss and if Ryan had gone to go tell Horatio. I sighed and walked over to my car.

But my car door was blocked. Ryan leaned against it, basking in the warmth of the sun. His hard eyes met mine.

"Excuse me," I said, trying to remove Ryan from my car door.

But Ryan wouldn't budge. His gaze kept penetrating mine until he said, "Why?"

I knew what he meant. "Jesse kissed me," I said, trying to defend myself.

"I saw everything!" Ryan burst out. "That wasn't a one-sided kiss."

I sputtered for words. Then, I had a sudden change of attitude. "So what?"

Ryan looked surprised. This was obviously not going as he planned. "Huh?"

"So what if I kissed Jesse?" I asked defiantly. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Sue-" I returned Ryan's previous penetrating gaze. "Nothing, for right now," he admitted, then walked away.

I sighed, and proceeded to climb into my car. My phone rang. It was Calliegh, so I put on the speaker as I drove home.

"Ah-hem," Calliegh said.

"What?" I asked.

"You kissed Jesse in the lab!" Calliegh said. "You can have a relationship with him anywhere _but_ the lab!"

"How do you know?" I asked. Then, it dawned on me. "Ryan."

"Ryan told me everything. You're lucky he asked me not to tell Horatio, or you and Jesse would have a lot more explaining to do right now," Calliegh said angrily.

"Look, Calliegh, I admit I kissed him back," I admitted, "but Jesse advanced on me."

"The way Ryan tells it, you didn't try to stop him," Calliegh accused.

"How?" I asked. "He's stronger than me, has more willpower than me, is very determined-"

"He also would have stopped if you had given him the red light," Calliegh said. "Jesse would have understood. Don't let it happen again."

I bit back another protest and sighed instead.  "Yes, Calliegh."

 

The next day at work, Ryan walked right past me, his head held in disappointment of yesterday's events. Jesse walked over to me, casting Ryan a quizzical look. "That guy needs to forgive and forget."

"Apparently, he has a lot to forgive and forget about when it comes to love," I said.

"So you know about Jennifer," Jesse said, his eyes darkening with sadness.

"Calliegh told me, so I know exactly what happened," I said.

"Do you hate me for that?" Jesse cautiously asked.

I sighed. "I cannot hate you for doing something when I didn't even know you, so no."

Jesses sighed in relief. "That's good."

I raised an eyebrow and he laughed. But he didn't answer my implied question. Instead, he asked, "Would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight?"

I nodded. "That sounds lovely."

 

After my shift ended, Jesse caught me on my way out of the locker room. As we exited the lab, he put his arm around me. He led me to his car and opened the door for me. At the restaurant, Jesse pulled out my chair for me and proceeded to sit in his chair. We cast longing glances over candle light. After dinner, he drove me to his house, where we cuddled until morning.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sue's POV

I woke up, confused as to where I was. A tan arm snaked around my waist. My eyes followed the arm up to the head behind me, Jesse's head. Jesse had a blissful smile on his face, as if oblivious to the world around him. Instantly I remembered the night me and Jesse had had and smiled. I planted a gentle kiss on his lips, which was enough to make him stir awake and smile back at me.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," I said.

"Good morning," he replied, his voice drowsy.

"Slept well?" I asked.

"Slept great!" he said, and we laughed.

Ten minutes later, we slowly got out of Jesse's bed and dressed. Then, Jesse drove me to work.

"You didn't have to do this," I said in the car.

"Yes, I did," Jesse didn't look away from the road.

"No, you didn't," I insisted.

"Yes, I did," Jesse repeated. "Your car is still at the lab."

Yes, it was. All of a sudden, I felt so bad for blaming him. "I'm sorry," I said, looking away.

Jesse's hand touched my knee. "It's okay."

Jesse got me a coffee from a café. I savored the rich flavor, much better than the coffee in the break room at the lab.

As we walked into the lab, Jesse's arm snaked around my waist again. I savored it's weight on my hip, remembering the drowsy morning. I rested my head on Jesse's shoulder, the coffee in my hand all but forgotten.

Ryan passed us on our way to Jesse's lab, hate present in all his features. Jesse cast him a look, but not much more. We continued along our merry way.

 

Eric walked into the lab. "Fingerprint results?"

"Testing now," I said as Jesse placed a note into a box. After sealing the box, gas shot out onto the paper. Once covered, we opened the box and took out the paper. Two fingerprints were legible. We ran them.

"The first one is our vic's," Jesse said. "The second one is a Mike Melbourne."

"I'll go check it out," Eric said, walking away.

"And I'll stay here with you," Jesse wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. We smiled at each other, then our lips met for a breath-taking kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

"Ahem," a voice said.

Jesse and I pulled away, staring at Natalia.

"What's going on?" she asked.

I shrugged, my breathing slightly hindered. To be honest, Jesse was huffing and puffing a bit, too. "We were..." I said, thinking fast. My breath slightly hitched.

"...Just testing something," Jesse said and I agreed. We laughed nervously, like little children staring at a prominent time out.

"Testing for sure," Natalia said, appalled. "How could you do this to Ryan, Sue? He's trying so hard to be nice to you."

I sighed. "I'm not sure how long that will last."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Natalia challenged.

"It's supposed to mean," I fired back, "that Ryan would barely acknowledge me when we first met. Jesse has not once been spite."

"Has he even told you yet?" Natalia asked, firing an accusing glare at Jesse. Jesse paled.

"Told me what?" I looked up at Jesse. "What is it?"

Natalia let out a mock gasp of shock. "You haven't told her about your wife yet?"

"Wife?" I looked at Jesse and took a step away from him.

"I better go," Natalia grinned. "You guys have a lot to talk about." Then, she walked away. I watched her go through narrowed eyes.

"That was rude of her," Jesse said. "So unlike her."

I turned on him. "Don't think you're off the hook just yet!" I yelled. "Who's this wife of yours?"

Jesse's face, which had returned to it's normal pigment when Natalia left, paled again. "She was murdered."

I instantly felt regret in the pit of my stomach. I wrapped my arms around Jesse and put my head to his chest.

He put his chin on my head. "I pursued his killer all the way from L.A. to get my revenge. I'll never let it go until he's behind bars." His voice was no louder than a whisper.

"I'm sorry," I said as I became aware that my hair was becoming wet. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. Sorry you had to go through this."

"It's not your fault," his voice sounded hoarse, now, and quaky. I finally realized my hair was wet with his tears.

 

"Natalia!" I yelled as I walked out of the lab thirty minutes later. She was walking over to Horatio's office.

She turned towards me. "Hey, Sue," she said. "How'd it go with Jesse?"

"You neglected to tell me that his wife _died_. I was under the impression that he was cheating," I said.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Natalia said.

"Don't blame someone for past blows," I said.

Natalia turned to walk away. Before she got too far away, she turned back to me and said, "Old dogs don't learn new tricks."

I seethed, and thought of a way to get my own revenge of a sort.

 


End file.
